The present invention relates to a stable, handle propelled land vehicle for a seated occupant. More specifically it relates to such a vehicle in the form of an extensible, folding wheeled stroller or baby carriage.
Various forms of baby strollers which are foldable and portable are known. In such vehicles there has often had to be a compromise, often to the detriment of strength and stability of the stroller, in order to have the ability to make such strollers foldable and/or light enough to be portable.